


What we were

by Confusingtruth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Incest, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusingtruth/pseuds/Confusingtruth
Summary: Thor often wondered what would life have been if he hadn’t vexed his soulmate, Loki. He was young naïve and a fool. Thor believed that Loki would stay no matter the deeds Thor did.





	What we were

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so forgive me for any error.  
> this work has implied sexual relationship between thor and loki so if you are not comfortable with it please do not read

Thor often wondered what would life have been if he hadn’t vexed his soulmate, Loki. He was young naïve and a fool. Thor believed that Loki would stay no matter the deeds Thor did.  
\--------------  
When Odin had first brought Loki home, the child would not settle unless Thor was at arm’s length. It drove the nannies irate, but, Frigga knew what was the cause of Loki’s attachment. On the center of Loki’s collarbone lay a mark, vines lovingly wrapped around a heart. The same was on Thor’s shoulders, a soul mark. 

This soul mark bound the brothers to each other a match that was, made in Valhalla. 

\-------------  
When they were adolescent their hobbies varied. Thor would spar or run off with his friends, he was loud and mighty compared to Loki’s calm and collected. But at the end of the day Thor would return to Loki’s chambers, kiss the mark at his collarbone and fall asleep to the rhythm of his brother’s heart. 

Thor has many admirers, pretty blonds, petite brunettes and shapely redheads. Most of them did not care that he already was bound and would constantly throw themselves at his feet .He remembers this one memorable day that a woman boldly kiss him in the middle of the courtyard.  
He and Loki were walking coming back from their lesson, they were talking as they walked and every now and then Loki’s fingers would brush against his wrist making Thor feel warm in his belly.  
Out of nowhere a woman, Lady Mazeke, approached then and took Thor by the collar and kissed him. Thor was not sure what he was supposed to do before Mazeke was pulled of him roughly by Loki. Loki had changed forms, he was standing in a woman’s form in his clothes that barely left anything for imagination.Thor had to physically drag his brother away else he harmed Lady Mazeke any further than he already had. 

In hindsight he should have realized that Loki would not stand to share his brother with anyone. Especially a mortal female.  
\------------  
Their fight was petty and Thor know it was but he was just so angry at Loki. Why did he assume that Thor needed more guidance to become the king of Asgard, he was almost 1000 years old . he was just so angry. Just angry and young. Odin agreed with Loki and Thor ended up on earth.  
\-----------------  
Loki loved to trace Thor’s mark, he’d trace a delicate finger over the mark, it was so soothing that quite often than not the elder succumbed to sleep. 

Loki had sensitive neck. Thor was always enchanted by the sight of the long pale column and when they were intimate Thor took his time in marking that throat until his brother shuddered his climax.  
Though he would never admit it Loki loved flowers, the fresh sweet smell and the way it looked lovely in Thor’s hair. (Thor tolerated this for Loki and not because he liked flowers too)  
\------------------------  
Jane was not breathtaking she was small and mousy a little head strong, she was so unlike his bonded but Thor still had anger in him and he wanted Loki to hurt why couldn’t his bonded have faith in him. So he slept with her and when his head cleared it was too late. The damage was already done. 

\-----------------------  
Loki was furious he was hurt he was confused so he lashed out.  
Loki took over Asgard he hunted Thor he would have destroyed everything if Thor had not intervened. He tried to apologize but Loki was feral and Thor was the cause of this. His petty fit hurt Loki so much that it seemed he would not return to Thor.  
It feels like daggers tearing into his skin when he sees those green eyes filled with tears but he knows he must not give up on his brother. But it was so hard keeping faith when Loki was doing so much harm. But Thor has faith in his love and he knows Loki will eventually forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tips and criticism appreciated


End file.
